The proposed work involves the synthesis and biological testing of several 7,12-dimethylbenz(a)anthracene dihydrodiols and their epoxy derivatives. These potential metabolites of DMBA will be prepared from the intermediate quinones in the 1,2; the 3,4; the 7,8; and the 9,10 positions of the DMBA molecule. The biological testing will be accomplished by local dusting of rat mammary gland and the degree of subsequent mammary carcinoma will be assessed.